MegaSeadramon
MegaSeadramon MegaSeadramon is an Aquatic Digimon, who Seadramon that evolved systematically. His body has become larger, mainly due to the severe environment around the Folder continent. The outer hull around his head has become harder, a blade has grown on his head, his defensive power has increased, and he is able to strike electricity from the blade on his head. He has become more intelligent and is able to swim faster; he dives into the deep and murders his prey. Digimon Adventure MegaSeadramon was one of the Digimon Myotismon brought to the Real World, and his Digimon Analyzer profile implies that he is the Seadramon that the Digidestined fought earlier. Patamon: "That's MegaSeadramon. The regular old Seadramon was bad enough, but compared to this fully-digivolved version, he was just an angry guppy." On August 3, MegaSeadramon was given the task of preventing outside interference from the sea, so when Joe Kido and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi rode Ikkakumon across Tokyo Bay in an attempt to get into the city, MegaSeadramon attacked, knocking T.K. into the water. As T.K. was about to drown, Joe realized that only he could save T.K., and his Crest of Reliability glowed for the first time. Ikkakumon then digivolved to Zudomon and defeated MegaSeadramon. Digimon Adventure 02 Another MegaSeadramon appeared under the control of one of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Spirals, trapping the DigiDestined on an offshore oil platform. Cody Hida escaped in a submersible to contact Joe, who arrived with Ikkakumon and Whamon. Ikkakumon held off MegaSeadramon while Joe and Whamon freed the DigiDestined, and then Cody retrieved and activated the Digi-Egg of Reliability, digivolving Armadillomon to Submarimon. Ikkakumon and Submarimon then destroyed the Dark Spiral controlling MegaSeadramon. During BlackWarGreymon's assault on the Destiny Stones, the DigiDestined contact Ikkakumon for help protecting the sixth stone. Ikkakumon arrived with MegaSeadramon and a pod of Dolphmon, but they were unable to stop BlackWarGreymon from destroying the stone. Digimon World MegaSeadramon is an obtainable Ultimate digimon that digivolves from Seadramon, Garurumon, Whamon, Coelamon, and Shellmon. MegaSeadramon is obtainable Digimon who have no recruit counterparts for File City. Digimon World 3 MegaSeadramon can be found in Amaterasu's Central Sector, in Plug Cape. He is recoloured with a golden skin and blue tail and head plating. He is also available as a Blue Ultimate Card with 32/32. Digimon Digital Card Battle MegaSeadramon belongs to the Water card group. Digimon World DS MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon, and can digivolve to MetalSeadramon or GigaSeadramon. MegaSeadramon also appears in Mangrove Woods. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon and digivolves to MetalSeadramon at LV 55, MAC 10000, AQN 11000. Attacks * Lightning Javelin (Thunder Javelin): Fires numerous electrical streams from his horn. * Mega Ice Blast (Maelstrom): Releases a freezing cold blast from his mouth. * Ice Storm: Summons a hail storm that rains huge ice needles. Variations / Subspecies * WaruSeadramon * MegaSeadramon X MegaSeadramon X MegaSeadramon X is a MegaSeadramon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Digimon D-Cyber A GigaSeadramon was furious with the children when the Greymon X Teru destroyed MegaSeadramon X (his brother). He appeared soon after when MegaSeadramon X defeated. GigaSeadramon attacked Hikaru Teru put Dorimon evolve to Grademon and defeat. Attacks * King Javelin * Maelstrom Variations / Subspecies * MegaSeadramon Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon Category:Aquatic Digimon Category:Digimon species